


Trick or Treat

by CEOofnobodyasked (orphan_account)



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, Mischief, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CEOofnobodyasked
Summary: Hat Kid and Snatcher go trick or treating in the metro, Hat Kid wears an antenna to dress as an alien, while Snatcher throws a bed sheet over his head(?) to dress up as a ghost.
Kudos: 67





	Trick or Treat

“Oh SNATCHER”

Snatcher Slammed his book shut in frustration, he didn’t need to look up to guess who the voice was coming from. “KID, I Thought we had an agreement, I take you trick or treating, YOU leave me alone for two weeks .” His voice boomed, he hoped to startle her, but had no such luck. 

Hat Kid gave her biggest smile, “It IS Halloween silly,” she giggled, “and the two weeks are up.” Snatcher wished she could see how much he was rolling his eyes at those words. 

“Fine kiddo,” he groaned, pushing Himself out of his Comfortable chair, lifting her up unceremoniously by the back of her coat.”Pick a place to get your candy, BUT it can’t be anywhere that’s too sketchy, I don’t want to have to rescue you, do to our little contract. One more thing, I want to be back in this forest by 10:00. Have I made myself clear?” Admittedly he had forgotten to put those conditions on his original contract, but like most of his contracts nowadays, he always put the fact that he and he alone could tweak conditions after it was signed. 

“Wait- you need a costume, you can’t go Trick or treating without a costume,” Hat Kid chirped. Snatcher looked down at her and frowned, the closest thing to a costume she was wearing was some Odd headband with these little Sticks on them ending in green puffballs. Before he could ask she quickly explained, “I’m dressed as an alien.”

Every fiber of his being wanted to make Hat Kid pick a new costume, but it gave him an idea, reaching into his pocket dimension he pulled out a dusty old sheet.Throwing it over his head, he turned to Hat Kid, “there I’m a ghost, happy?” Hat Kid opened her mouth to protest, before immediately closing it. Most likely thinking better of trying to argue. 

“What about bags for our Candy?” She asked, she had prepared very special bags for both her and Snatcher, but they had been unable to dry in time for Halloween.

Snatcher reached back into his pocket dimension, pulling out the two with pillowcases that came with his sheet. He kept on in his left hand for himself, before tossing the second one directly in Hat Kid’s face. “Come on Kid,” he said in an overly cheerful voice. “That candy won’t take itself.”

***

While Snatcher knew the metro was probably the best place to go when Candy hunting, he couldn’t help but find himself growing increasingly annoyed with the bright lights, and all the noise. Hat Kid was correct though, the cats were very generous with candy, even if they sprinkled in a few snide remarks about how the costumes were lazy, or how whoever was under the sheet was clearly too old to be trick or treating. It wasn’t like Snatcher could eat any of the candy anyway, neither could his minions, but he knew to them it would serve as a reminder to happier times, increasing morale for a while.

Despite the fact they spent hours wandering the metro, stopping at every shop and food stand, it felt like the bags were full in no time. As they arrived at Pink Paw station, Snatcher took a passing glance at the clock on the top of the metro, briefly taken aback by how late it was, before turning to Hat Kid to remind her of their agreement. “Well Kiddo, I’ll let you walk down this street to get your last few pieces of candy, but then we’re done.” Snatcher said firmly. 

“But”

“No buts, I said we would finish at 10:00 it’s 9:58, you should be grateful I’m letting you do this street and not ending it right here.” Snatcher’s tone made it very clear there was to be no negotiations. Hat Kid crossed her arms, but otherwise seemed to understand that she wasn’t winning this one. 

As she made her way to the last set of food trucks a small figure jumped out from on top of one of the platforms. “Hey kid, I think your the last person I was expecting to see tonight.” The figure's voice rang out, as it stood up Snatcher could see it was wearing an oversized Mafia outfit, Hat Kid recognized the person a few seconds before Snatcher did.

“Mustache Girl,” Hat Kid squeaked, with a mixture of relief and surprise. Now Snatcher remembered, she was the one who tried to judge HIM and his actions, while also thinking she had the right to push his minions into the lava. Oh how he wanted to tell her to get lost again, but before he could get a word out she interrupted. 

“What are you dressed as anyway?” MU asked with clear condescension in her voice. “I can’t even see a costume on you, and for your friend over there, a bedsheet ghost? Really, you couldn’t even be bothered to cut holes in it?”

“I think we got enough Candy for tonight,” Snatcher growled, keeping his voice as low as possible. 

“Wait, kid” Mu Yelled, “Is there anything in your bag you don’t want? Maybe crackers, apples, raisins, Anything is better than Mafia food for me, I’ll take it!” Snatcher was too distracted by her words to notice Mu slowly reaching her hand into his bag, he may not have noticed at all if Hat Kid didn't think fast and slam her pillow case over MU’s head. 

Mustache girl turned around, her voice filled with icy rage. Stepping closer to Hat Kid until their faces were inches away. From the way they both look, hands were about to be thrown. As much fun as refereeing a cat fight between Hat Kid and Mustache would be, Snatcher was never comfortable leaving the Subcon Forest unattended for more than a few hours at a time. Grabbing both candy bags, Snatcher pulled Hat Kid into his pocket dimension. Leaving behind a shocked Mustache Girl. 

***

“We’re done kiddo, this contract is concluded.” Snatcher said as the his vision faded from the purple of his realm to the yellow of the hollow tree. 

“I could’ve WON that fight Snatcher.” Hat Kid Lamented. 

“Well if you have a problem with it, you can go back to the Metro and fight her again.” Snatcher retorted. 

“Can we PLEASE trade candy?” Hat Kid begged, “It’s always a tradition back on my planet to trade candy with your BFF after Halloween.” 

Normally Snatcher would’ve laughed in her face for such a suggestion, but she had such a good time collecting Candy in the Metro, and thanks to stealing Mustache Girl’s bag he had more than enough for all his minions. “Alright, fine, just give me a minute.” Snatcher sighed. Floating out of the room. 

He hadn’t been gone for long, but he knew even such a short time had the possibility of drawing out his old “friend.” After a quick scan of the Horizon finding everything to be in order, he returned to find Hat Kid sound asleep in his chair. Snatcher couldn’t help but roll his eyes and smile. 

Pulling the sheet off his head, he gently laid it over Hat Kid so it wouldn’t wake her. She could stay until the morning, he had other places he could read while he waited for her to wake up. He only hoped she wouldn’t try to make this a regular thing.


End file.
